guitarherofandomcom-20200222-history
Pandora
Pandora is one of the main characters from the Guitar Hero series, first introduced in Guitar Hero. She later reappeared in Guitar Hero Encore: Rocks the 80s with an 80s style look, but was removed from Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock, as her features were mixed with those of Judy Nails. In GHI, she appears to be into the movement "Gothic Glam" a genre fusing the Gothic subculture and the genres of Glam Rock, Glam Punk, Glam Grunge, and Glam Metal. She is Irish. In this original Guitar Hero, she appears to be inspired by D'Arcy Wretzky (Smashing Pumpkins' bassist), In GHII, she appears to be inspired by the Glam Punk movement, glam rocker Suzi Quatro and Nina Hagen (Automobile, The Tubes). Given her white costume, she appears to be a female version of several male Glam Punk stars such as Punky Meadows (Angel's guitarist), Brian May (Queen's guitarist), and Guy Bussey (Ghost of Lovers lead guitarist). In GH:80s she is now more inspired by the 80's New Wave movement, such as Patty Smyth (Scandals singer,) along with Jane Wiedlin (Go-Go's rhythm guitarist.). She may be also inspired by The Cranberries lead singer Dolores O'Riordan, Peter Criss (Ex-Kiss drummer) and Eric Singer (Ex-Black Sabbath, ex-Alice Cooper, Kiss and Avantasia drummer); the both "Catmen" of Kiss and by Daron Malakian (System Of A Down and Scars On Broadway guitarrist). However since she came back in GH:WT, Pandora sports a more goth apperance. Her name is a reference to both, the Ancient Greek Goddess of the same name and the story of Pandora's Box. According to a video in Guitar Hero, she represents more Nu Metal. She may also been dating Axel Steel. Biography *''The Girl Scouts didn't want her, the ballet school couldn't handle her, but the world can't get enough of Pandora's awesome pussy! She plays fast and wild, and Playboy Magazine recently dubbed her the Dark Princess of Rock.'' - Guitar Hero In-Game Description *''Pandora - the Dark Princess of Rock. Expelled from ballet at 8, and forcibly removed from Girl Scouts at 10, she was given a guitar as a last resort. She soon emerged as a brilliant guitarist with a strong distaste for pastel colors. While in school she formed the band Haze Machine, which showcased her stunning guitar prowess. She started a collection of stomp boxes, which now numbers in the hundreds, and includes dozens customized just for her. She markets her own - the aptly named Pandora's Box - which "unleashes a hoard of demons and pestilence" when engaged. According to Pandora she graduated from the University of Alienation - with honors. Major label interest and endorsements have propelled her talents and her current band Infection into the spotlight. And while Pandora prefers the dark, she'll take the fame.'' - Guitar Hero manual bio *''Pandora's youth is shrouded in mystery. Some say she was born in a dimension of pure darkness. Others say she was raised in a duplex near Boise. With her blazing solos and chaotic melodies, Pandora is the true Dark Princess of Rock.'' - Guitar Hero II In-Game Description *''Enigmatic and experimental, Pandora is a true trendsetter. Asked about her incomparable new wave guitar style, Pandora explains that her solos are tributes to the radness of robots and plastic.'' - Guitar Hero Encore: Rocks the 80s In-Game Description *''Pandora is the princess of goth. When she was a kid, she told a ghost story so scary that she was kicked out of the girl scouts and earned a merit badge for creeping people out. Her path to the dark side was complete when she got her first guitar, which she named "Ms. Screams". Pandora lures in large crowds and then opens up a storm of dark guitar wailing, sick chords, and pestilence.'' - Guitar Hero: On Tour In-Game Description *''The girl scouts didn't want her, the ballet school couldn't handle her, but the world can't get enough of her. The Dark Princess of Rock is back and better than ever.'' - Guitar Hero World Tour and Guitar Hero Metallica In-Game Description (altered from her original in-game description) *''Queen of the underground goth scene, Pandora comes out at night to rock unsuspecting crowds. Her music makes your nightmares come true. Her bone chilling riffs and gutwrenching solos make crowds scream for more. Don't listen to her music when you're alone, and never look directly into her eyes.''- Guitar Hero On Tour: Decades In-Game Description *''Darkness has created something special in this one. But when she shines, the light is truely blinding. -Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock.'' Pandora's introduction. *''That awe inspiring performance will reforge you. Pandora, step forward and illuminate the audience with your new found power. -Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock. Pandora's transformation Appearance Guitar Hero'' In the first game, Pandora wore a black vinyl tank top with blue Lycra pants, as well as black boots that looked like Chuck Taylor sneakers with shinguards attached. She wears a studded (Possibly spiked) choker around her neck. Her long blue hair flowed straight down her back, held from her face with a dark blue headband. She wore black face paint around her eyes, that put emphasis in her inferior eyelashes, and blue lipstick. This is her scariest appearance in the series. ''Guitar Hero II Leathers Pandora's first costume (pictured above) is a skin tight leather suit, with black boots. Her hair is dyed light blue, with her fringe coming down to her neck over one eye. Her hair is short on the back, spiked up. Feathers Pandora's second costume is a simple black shirt and white trouser combination, with large feathers coming out the back, and plushed boots. Her hair is now a more silver-like blue color, simply flowing down the back. She also now wears dark heavy make-up. Guitar Hero Encore: Rocks the 80s To fit in with the 80s theme, Pandora has a sort of androgynous look, wearing a schoolboy-like suit on the upper half, a blue-and-white striped skirt on her lower half, and white boots. Her hair is now much shorter, colored blue with yellow tips, but still covers one of her eyes, but only slightly. She wears her hair in the style of Mike Score, from new wave band A Flock of Seagulls; it is spiked up on the sides and straight in the center (from where her bang falls), and sports a small ponytail right at the bottom of the back of her head. Guitar Hero On Tour Pandora returns, after her absence in GH3. She appears in her Leathers outfit in GH2 (except with different make-up), as well as two new costumes - "Midnight Lace", she wore a black and purple outfit with deep purple hair and black make-up with a pair of leather boots, and "Bad Apple" where she wore a school girl like outfit with a deep red vest with a black-grey plaid skirt, knee high gym-like socks and mary jane shoes. Guitar Hero World Tour :'Torso:' Get Your Frills (color:Gray in PS2 and Wii Versions) :'Pants:' Frill Seeker (color:Gray in PS2 and Wii Versions) :'Shoes:' Escalators :'Accessories:' none : Guitar Hero On Tour: Decades Bad and Badder Apple 2000 Her starting costume is her "Bad Apple" outfit which was one of the unlockable outfits in GH:OT, only now named "Bad Apple 2000". Badder Apple 2000: Same as the "Bad Apple 2000", only the vest and tie are black and the skirt is red and black plaid. 90's Goth Night and 90's Goth Day The 90's outfits are both the same gothic spin-off of a rag dolly-type outfit only one outfit is purple (night) and one is red (day); A short botton up dress, with thigh high fishnets, striped arm warmers on each arm and combat boots. 80's Flair and 80's Flame In these outfits, the fringe on Pandora's hair is sticking up to fit in with the 80's, (Less androgynous looking than in GH:80's) she wears a vest with a waist belt, a zebra print skirt, and leg warmers. Love in The 70's and Peace in The 70's Pandora wears a mini dress with long sleeves, a chunky, chain belt, and Go-go boots. One out fit is purple with gold boots (Love), the other is brown with white boots (peace). Guitar Hero: Metallica In GHM, Pandora wears an off the shoulder purple top along with a zipper skirt and strap on high heel boots. Her hair is long and down with two big curls and a blonde streak and also sports the same makeup on her right eye from GH:WT. Torso: Off The Shoulder Pants: Zipper Skirt Shoes: Strap-ons Guitar Hero: Smash Hits Pandora's outfit is the same outfit from World Tour. Her hair is white in the Wii and Playstation 2 versions though her hair turns blue if you put a hat on her. Guitar Hero 5 Pandora has new costumes and transformations here: '''Ringmistress': Looks somewhat similar to her default costume in GH2 and her transformation in GH the animated series, but her hair is made to look like a treble clef, she lacks gloves, her coat is larger and heavier, and her shoes are blue. Gretel: 'Pandora is made up to look like the traditional girl from the story Hansel and Gretel, sporting long beige hair, a red kitchen dress with an apple on it, and high stockings with high heel shoes. Also, Pandora has a lot of strawberry red makeup and bright colours. '''State of Fluxus:'Pandora has purple hair twisted into curls (Tubular). She wears a mystic black cloak over a purple and dark pink outfit. She also wears black boots. '''Strapped: Guitar Hero: Van Halen As seen in Smash Hits, Pandora wears the same exact outfit in Guitar Hero: World Tour. Songs *Suffocated " Orianthi *"Dance, Dance" Fall Out Boy *"The Feel Good Drag" Anberlin *"I'm Not Okay (I Promise)" My Chemical Romance *"It's Only Another Parsec..." RX Bandits *"The Outsider" A Perfect Circle *"Savior" Rise Against *"There's No Secrets This Year" Silversun Pickups *"Bodies" Drowning Pool (Encore) *"Calling Dr. Love" Kiss (DLC) Category:Female Characters Category:Playable Characters